Arrow 6x18 Fundamentals Fix It Fic (Canarrow Bonus Feature)
by changingdestiny40
Summary: This is the promised one shot spinoff showing Sara and Oliver's talk regarding what he did to Quentin in last night's episode while also showing how they rekindled their romance. Set within my most recent fic's universe.


**Here's the spinoff one shot I promised for my "Arrow 6x18 Fundamentals Fix It Fic" in regards to Sara calling out Oliver for knocking out her dad during last night's mostly excellent episode. Plus Canarrow fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, CW, WB, and the showrunners.**

After Sara hugged him tightly following her return home after defeating the time demon Mallus, leaving Ray in charge and the new team leader for the Legends, she then reared her hand and landed a solid SMACK onto Oliver's right cheek, totally shocking him.

"Ow Sara, what in the heck was that for ?", Oliver exclaimed with wide eyes while using his hand to try and rub away the throbbing soreness.

"That's for knocking my dad down to the ground,while also using unnecessary force against him even though he stood in your way when you went after Diaz and his dirty cops Oliver", she answered him fiercely and with anger in her eyes to which Oliver winced, knowing her anger was justified. He could blame it upon the Vertigo in his system, not to mention it had happened before come to think of it when he was first overdosed with it and attacked Diggle, but he still could've tried to show some restraint in regards to Quentin.

As he opened his mouth to say he was sorry Sara quickly cut him off.

"No Ollie, don't say you're sorry to me. Say it to my dad, who's also been like a father to you. I understand you had to do what you had to do regarding dealing with Diaz and that moment wasn't the time to play nice with an institution that had not only become corrupt but far more corrupt than it was 5 years ago. In fact I'm very proud of you for standing up and becoming the no holding back Oliver I fell in love with all over again following our second reunion after I returned home for the first time, and I'm certain that my sister and Tommy are very proud of you as well.

"Despite all of that, and while I understand that there was Vertigo inside of you that could've slightly impaired your judgment, you still should've used better caution when my dad came towards you and perhaps even just dismissed him and hurried into SCPD headquarters and then unleashed your full might on those bad cops. But you don't get to do that to my dad and I expect for you to apologize to him as quickly as possible.

"Believe me when I say that I will do whatever it takes to protect my family from harm, including if it means standing against you Ollie or even myself if necessary, and while I'll give you a reprieve this time since it was most likely the Vertigo in your system and know in my heart that you'd never hurt my dad, let me be clear that you won't like the consequences if you ever pull a stunt like that again."

Oliver on his part just stood there and absorbed everything Sara had to say to him, knowing that all of her words were correct. While he'd never regret storming that station and not letting anyone stop him from getting to Diaz, he couldn't believe that he had hurt Quentin and had lost control like that. He just shook his head and took a deep breath, already feeling disappointed with himself. Seeing how sorry Oliver was, Sara leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know that you are sorry and do forgive you, but please make things right with my father", she whispered soothingly to him.

"Don't worry Sara, I will, I promise", he answered her as they continued to hold each other. Eventually they broke apart and Sara looked up at him.

"How's Felicity doing Ollie, and your kid ?" She asked him, curious as to how the two most important people in Oliver's life were faring during the war with Diaz.

Oliver sighed again, a grim look on his face, causing Sara to see that something was wrong.

"William's fine, just trying to live his life despite all the chaos around us. He's really been a blessing to my life. As for Felicity on the other hand, she's left me".

"Left you ?", Sara exclaimed in surprise, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that had happened and had always thought he and Felicity were each others it, always and forever. "Why in the world would she do that ?"

"Felicity came to the station and tried to stop me from doing what needed to be done. Her excuse was that I couldn't do it without backup, something that is a pile of horse crap. Even your dad agreed in regards to that, not that it excuses me for knocking him out, but seriously, don't they both know that I've been at this for years, was a one man army against dozens of thugs, and have been trained by very formidable teachers ? Since she didn't like that didn't listen to her and told her to back off, she not only left me but also served me with divorce papers and is moving away. I guess we weren't each others it after all. That's fine with me since I'd rather have a wife who supports me, not blindly of course, but supports me nonetheless."

After listening to his explanation, Sara looked at him with pity while feeling nothing but anger towards the other woman. How could she leave Ollie like that and especially when he was at war with a dangerous villain and would need all the love and support he could get ? She vowed that she would have a discussion with Felicity for letting a good man like Oliver get away. Shaking her head, she then rested it upon his chest.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. Obviously she wasn't in it for the long haul or she would've made it work even if she disagreed with you. It's clear to me that it wasn't meant to be. Rest assured that one day you'll find the person who's right for you Ollie".

Oliver responded to her words with a smile while gently stroking her hair.

"Thanks Sara, that certainly means a lot", he answered her.

"Anytime Ollie", she responded, content to hold the man she once loved, and still loved, close to her, comforting him for all he'd lost but grateful that he still had his son in his life.

 **Two Weeks Later**

It had been a long two weeks in regards to trying to catch Diaz while weeding out the corruption in their city, but the day came when, with help from a redeemed Anatoli along with a redeemed Helena Bertineli and a redeemed Black Siren, who wanted revenge upon Diaz for murdering Quentin, (his tragic and awful passing happened shortly after Oliver had apologized and made peace with him over the incident), joined together and, after a very hard battle, forced Diaz and his forces to flee the city, although a great number of the thugs died at the hands of Oliver and his partners since they were not holding back and it made clear that would tolerate anyone stomping upon their city and would do whatever it took to save it.

After the dust had settled and the institution was repaired and restored with all of the corruption involving Diaz's acocciates weeded out, Oliver and Sara went over to a quiet place to talk. After sitting down, they turned towards each other and after a while, Oliver broke the silence.

"I'm not sure how to say this Sara, and I'm a little nervous since I'm unsure as to your reaction and especially after all of this time, but I'm going to say it anyway".

He then took a deep breath, and then continued.

"You see Sara, due to the time we've spent together recently, I've noticed that my feelings for you have returned and in full force. It's caused me to realize that even after so many years I'm actually still in love with you. Maybe I was always in love with you but my feelings for Felicity perhaps distracted me from what is right in front of me. But now she's gone and I no longer have that distraction. I can only hope that you still feel the same way about me but if not then I understand."

Sara looked at him with wide eyes, and then immediately surged forward and pressed her lips to Oliver's, giving him a big kiss that he reciprocated, after getting over his surprise. Once they separated, she then turned towards him and rested her palm on the side of his face.

"Oh Ollie, hearing you say those words to me brings me great happiness and relief. You see, I do still love you and always have but suppressed those feelings into my mind and tried to move on. Most recently I ended up with a time agent named Ava Sharpe and we were very happy together. I even felt like I loved her, and while I'll always care for her and remember what we had, I now realize that my heart ultimately beats for you and that I also never stopped loving you."

Oliver answered her with a beaming smile and quickly crushed her lips to his, savoring the warmth of each others mouths while drinking in each others sighs. They stayed that way and didn't separate until a need for air.

They would go on to build a brand new life together with each other and with Oliver's son William, who grew to know her and love her as a mom and a secondary best friend, and she was able to heal the loss in his heart over not only Felicity leaving but also his own mom's death. And eventually the day would come when Oliver and Sara conceived a sibling for him to play with in the future. And the family of five lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

 **And that's it folks and hope you enjoyed both stories. And for those who are of like minds as myself in regards to my next words, forget Olicity and AvaSharpe. Canarrow forever.**

 **I forgot to add within my author's note for the main one shot I wrote from this one's a spinoff from, but the reason I added Lady Shiva was because she was one of the people that I read somewhere trained Dragon in the comics. It would be cool if she arrived onto the show and would be a good answer as to were he got his fighting skills from on the show. Plus I'd really like next season to have a female big bad and I think she'd be an ideal choice, both due to her connection to Dragon, this season's big bad, in the comic books, and because she could possibly top not only him but also Deathstroke and Prometheus, both of whom were superb villains.**

 **Also, it occurred to me as I wrote this one shot, but maybe Oliver slammed Quentin to the ground due to the effects of the Vertigo and that I probably shouldn't have been too harsh with him. Plus it wasn't his fault that stuff was in his system. Still I can see Sara being very protective of her family and even in situations like that, and plus I still stand by the fact that Oliver should've reigned in his temper when talking with Quentin during that scene, just to stay on the safe side, while saving it for those who deserved his wrath.**

 **Also, in regards to the Arrowverse as a whole, here's my impression of it in regards to what the fan base seems to think of it, based upon the YouTube comments, and perhaps other places as well, maybe in regards to other places:**

" **Legends" & "Supergirl" = excellent seasons that are still alive and kicking, with the former in first place and the best show of the Arrowverse while the latter's current season could use a little bit of improvement but is still close to being in second place following "Legends".**

" **The Flash" = a somewhat marked improvement of last season but on shaky ground due to the Iris focus, but there's hope nonetheless.**

" **Arrow" = dead or in a coma with Black Siren, and perhaps Richard Dragon during the remaining episodes, being its life support systems (I don't think it's dead and instead feel that all of what you felt were the terrible parts, namely the Diggle and Friends arc during the first half, Cayden James who you guys felt was a boring villain, and the Team Arrow Civil War which almost everyone hated except for me, was part of a method to the madness that led all the way to last night's outstanding episode. If you want to understand more of my thought process with this, please read the first chapter of my Canarrow fic entilted "Canarrow: Of Brotherhood and Proposals")**

 **Oh, and please correct me if I'm wrong in regards to the current fan base assessment of the Arrowverse above.**

 **Finally, here's the ratings for them which I copied and pasted from another site, and please make of them what you will:**

TV Series

The sixth season of __Arrow__ is averaging a 0.47 rating in the 18-49 demographic and 1.37 million viewers. Compared to season five, that's down by 24% and 22%, respectively. Although _Arrow_ is no longer one of the top performing CW TV shows, it still has plenty of reserves, in its quiver.

Superhero series have been a boon for The CW and _The Flash_ 's ratings prove that. So far, season four is averaging a .85 rating in the 18-49 demo and 2.362 million viewers, making it The CW's highest-rated TV show for the 2017-2018 season.

The third season of __Supergirl__ is averaging a 0.55 rating in the 18-49 demographic and 1.99 million viewers. Compared to season two, that's down by about 24% and 16%, respectively, but still remains a top performer among the scripted CW TV shows.

The third season of __DC's Legends of Tomorrow__ is averaging a 0.49 rating in the 18-49 demographic and 1.53 million viewers. Compared to season two, that's down by 23% and 16%, respectively. Although those ratings seem low in comparison to other broadcast network series, _DC's Legends of Tomorrow_ is generally among the top five scripted CW TV shows

 **Hopefully the ratings will change in regards to "Arrow" now that Oliver's gone solo. On another note, the ratings for "Supergirl" seem to be better than for "Legends" currently despite what the fan base seems to think, if my analysis above regarding what they currently think of the Arrowverse is correct. Curious.**

 **Have a very good day everyone.**


End file.
